1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visible light communication terminal and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for providing additional information to a visible light communication terminal by using an information display device having a Light Emitting Diode (LED) backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, visible light communication may be achieved by using a transmitter that transmits visible light by using a Light Emitting Diode (LED), a Laser Diode (LD), or any suitable light emitting device, as a light source and a receiver that processes the visible light by using a Photo Detector (PD), or any suitable light receiving device. As emission efficiency of the LED has improved and its cost reduced, the LED is becoming more commonly used in a general illumination market for lighting devices such as a fluorescent light, an incandescent light and the like, as well as in a special illumination market for lighting devices used in a portable device, a display, an automobile, a traffic light, a signboard and the like.
More particularly, a market for large size signboards has continuously grown. In the market for the large size signboards, use of signboards using a large size Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) screen has also continuously grown. Such a signboard may be referred to as a Digital Information Display (DID), a Digital Signage (DS), a Large Format Display (LFD), and other similar names for large electronic signboards. For example, a DID device may be used for information transmission using bidirectional communications between a user and a supplier by combining functions of a notice provided by using a paper medium and a unidirectional advertisement that is provided through broadcasting shown on a display and use of Information Technology (IT). Such a use of a DID device may reduce a cost in comparison with a related-art delivery medium of such information from a long-term point of view. The DID technology may be used in an outside advertisement and may have 3-Dimensional (3D) fields, and users may easily view advertisement media to which a DID technology is applied.
In a case where a user is viewing a DID display that is displaying an image, in order to select an object included in the image, various information display devices having a display unit as well as the DID device may configure a separate menu for selecting the object and may receive a user's selection of a particular object from an information list that corresponds to the object and that is provided to the user. Then, the user may select the menu for selecting the object in order to identify the list displayed on the screen and may select the particular object from the list in order to identify additional information.
The display device of the DID device may include the LED as a back light unit for illumination. Since the LED may be used as a light source for visible light communication, research should be conducted on the information display device that has more convenient and various functions by using the back light unit adopting the LED.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for an apparatus and a method for providing additional information to a visible light communication terminal by using an information display device having an LED backlight.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.